topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor of Mankind
Name: The Emperor of Mankind, The Starchild, True/Original Name Unknown (Stated to hold "A False '' ''God's Name", and implied to have been numerous figures in human history and myth, such as Jesus Christ, St. George, and many others); called The Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind by his worshipers in the Imperial Cult, The Omnissiah by the Cult Mechanicus, The Allfather by the Space Wolves, and The Anathema by the Forces of Chaos, amidst countless other epithets around the Galaxy. Also known by some simply as Revelation. Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Approximately 48,000 years old (Born around 8,000 B.C) Classification: Human/"God"/Psyker (Alpha Plus level), gestalt psychic reincarnation Threat level: Quasar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation and Stopping, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy (At least Galactic in scale), Precognition/Clairvoyance (He constantly receives projections, visions and prophetic dreams from countless possible futures), Immortality , Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Likely Mid-Godly due to being a Perpetual. However, this requires him to fully die), Technological Manipulation (Can fix broken machines with the slightest touch), Psychometry, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (As an alpha plus psyker, he can reshape reality to fit his current goals), Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Illusion Creation, Able to manipulate the Warp, Vastly augmented senses and perception, Aura (The Emperor's light is such that any ordinary human who gazes upon his sight is instantly overwhelmed and left in awe, believing to be in the presence of God), Power Nullification (Most notable with regeneration, as he is able to destroy his foes in every sphere of existence. Destroyed Horus' soul to such a degree that even the Chaos Gods, who can cause concepts such as time to not exist or spontaneously exist, could do nothing to restore him), Telepathy (He doesn't actually speak, but rather project his psychic will which is perceived by the person he communicates with as their native tongue), Doesn't perceive time linearly, Void Manipulation (Able to erase an individual's essence in every sphere of existence on such a level that it was impossible for even the Chaos Gods to prevent), Weather Manipulation (Has likely been causing a thunderstorm the size of half a hemisphere on Terra for the last 10,000 years), Sealing (Once sealed Drach'nyen into a sword when he was unable to kill the Daemon for good during their fight. Sealed a Shard of the Void Dragon within Mars), Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Duplication, Healing, Invisibility, Portal Creation, possibly Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Extreme Resistance to Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Law Manipulation, Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Existence Erasure, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, mental, spiritual, symbolic, etc.) |, Cosmic Awareness, Dream Manipulation (Did this with many of his servants, Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality , Fate Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, likely up to True-Godly), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality , Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Conceptual Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to an immense array of Reality Warping, and other such abilities (Capable of opposing the Chaos Gods within their own domains), likely Large Size . physical strength: Planet level '''(Should be far superior than his Primarch Angron, who can gradually climb out of a collapsed mountain. Can toss giant metallic space aliens across planets/from Earth to Mars. Tossed a Plasma Core which was a kilometer in diameter into the Warp) | At least '''Solar System Class. Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Can perform telepathic and energy attacks equivalent to being "more coherent than a laser, more destructive than an exploding sun" and this was performed when he was in a near death state. Far superior than his Primarchs such as Sanguinius, who fought against Madail and Ka'Bandha. Oneshot Chaos Warmaster Horus once he stopped holding back. Unfathomably superior to the setting's other most powerful psykers, which would make him far more powerful than the Cacodominus, who could distort the Astronomicon and have entire Sub-Sectors be lost to the Imperium, and vastly above that of Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence), likely Multi-Solar System level (Imprisoned a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the four C'tan in the Milky Way Galaxy, under Mars after beating it in a fight. Likely caused the "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath", a massive Warp storm which wiped out an entire sector of the galaxy. Has been powering the Astronomican for over 10,000 Years, which projects an astropathic beam 70,000 light years across the Milky Way and renders multiple solar systems uninhabitable. In comparison, Malcador the Sigillite could only power it for a period of minutes before being reduced to ash getting off of it), possibly far higher (Depending on how powerful the shard of the Void Dragon was, the Emperor might have bested a high-end Transcendent C'tan shard. Considering the shard imprisoned beneath Mars seems to retain a great number of memories and is deemed devastatingly powerful, this is quite possibly the case). Speed: FTL (next to sanguinius moved faster than light to attack Horus's battleship) Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his Primarchs. Horus, the strongest Primarch, could not follow his father's movement with his eyes. Fought the C'tan Void Dragon on equal footing and punched it from Earth straight to Mars. This shard of the Void Dragon would have been unfathomably more powerful than an almost completely drained shard of the Nightbringer, who travelled seventy thousand light years in three months time. A space marine who gained a small portion of his power viewed everything as being completely frozen when he moved). Much faster with time manipulation/time stop. Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the 4 C'tan has appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy so far. Endured attacks from Horus although his son was being empowered by all four Chaos Gods. Should also be capable of generating similar levels of energy to his attacks with his shields), possibly far higher . Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Highly customized and augmented Terminator armor, customized personal Bolter gun, power blade, and flame sword (Pre-Horus Heresy) Intelligence: Supergenius. A massive genius on the scale of technical, mechanical, in general basically everything such as genetics and biotechnology that allowed him to research, design and develop the Primarchs, Custodians, and Astartes, and make each such incredibly powerful and durable warriors; nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican; lead thousand upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years; is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered; a super genius and charismatic man if there ever was one. Weaknesses: The Emperor will not use his full power outright when forced to face his close friends or "sons" unless absolutely necessary, the Golden Throne's life support system has begun to fail and it will be a matter of time before he dies if there is no solution, and if that happens, the results are completely unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Warp Storm: By disrupting the Warp, he can create devastating Warp Storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence, destroying star systems, and more. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Character Category:Weapons user Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Swordsman Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Video game Category:Flying Category:Light novel Category:Visual novel Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Warhammer40k